Digital goods are usurping physical goods in a number of markets, as they offer cheap, near instant delivery and effective inexhaustibility. For example, an eBook may be digital delivery almost instantly to a limitless number of consumers and do not physically degrade over time. However, inexhaustibility may depress market prices for the digital goods since they lack rarity and digital goods may not be a perfect substitute for their physical counterparts in all respects.